


There’ll be peace when you are done

by Toomanyfandoms99



Series: (No Longer A) Secret Marriage [28]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Greek Mythology - Freeform, M/M, Secret Marriage, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 10:38:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15727707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toomanyfandoms99/pseuds/Toomanyfandoms99
Summary: The air bit at Castiel’s skin and clothes, the fabric of his trench coat singeing at the edges.  It didn’t matter, though.He didn’t need the tan trench coat anymore.





	There’ll be peace when you are done

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from our fandom theme song, “Carry on Wayward Son” by Kansas. Enjoy!

Two years.

The war lasted for two years.

And the most shocking part? Everybody lives.

All the monsters that once plagued the world with their presence were reduced to ash, and there were no casualties suffered in the process.

They won. They lived to tell the tale. All of them.

Dean and Castiel thought they were going to die bleeding beside one another in the barn where they met a lifetime ago. They thought they would die looking at each other as their souls left their bodies, their vision fading to black. Both would have been okay with that. 

But instead of the life leaving them, the seraphim and the hunter felt an indescribable force heal their wounds, sealing scars shut and replenishing the blood they lost.

Dean and Castiel looked at each other in pure shock, knowing who they had to thank for saving them.

God himself.

————

The war to end all wars didn’t feel that way.

Everyone remained on their toes, waiting for something bad to happen, waiting for Chuck to descend from the clouds and say “sike!”

The bunker was at full capacity again for a while: Dean, Castiel, Sam, Gabriel, Balthazar, Charlie, Claire, Kaia, Alex, Patience, Jody, Donna, Jack, Ellen, Jo, Bobby, and Kevin.

None of them left the bunker unless absolutely necessary. Or, in the angels’ cases, only to put a broken Heaven back together again.

————

Dean and Castiel’s marriage was in a strange sort of limbo for weeks.

Neither could believe they were alive. Neither thought they could have this, have a future outside of hunting monsters. 

And neither of them knew what to do.

Despite having the opportunity to continue living, Dean and Cas didn’t dare to think about the future that Chuck dangled before them. They had no plans, and were unsure of how to proceed.

————

Claire proposed to Kaia as soon as the dreamwalker woke up. She was sick of drowning in the trepidation that cloaked the entire bunker like an all-encompassing shadow. She wanted to finally give Kaia the engagement ring she had bought over two years ago.

Claire couldn’t remember what she said, exactly, but she was suddenly being shushed by Kaia.

Claire blinked, then watched as Kaia crawled over to her nightstand. She pulled something out of her drawer. She turned around, revealing a small black box in her hands. She unlatched the box, a ring with a golden band and a topaz inside of it.

Claire stood up from her knelt position beside the mattress, sitting on the bed across from Kaia with her mouth agape. “When did you-”

“Before the war,” Kaia replied softly.

Claire grinned. “Me too!”

They both laughed.

Kaia said, “let’s ask together.”

Claire blushed. “One, two, three.”

“Will you marry me?”

They answered in unison, “yes!”

And in their first kiss as an engaged couple, Claire and Kaia felt nothing but overwhelming happiness.

————

Charlie nearly had a heart attack upon seeing Claire and Kaia walk into the common room together.

“What is that I spy,” Charlie stood up, walking towards the beaming couple, “with my own two eyes?” She took each of their hands in her own, examining the shining engagement rings. “These are beautiful.” She pulled them into a shared hug. “Congratulations. It’s about time.”

Jo, Alex, and Patience squealed, jumping into what was now a group hug.

After a moment of murmured congratulations, Dean appeared out of nowhere, giving Claire a giant bear hug. Cas, as always, wasn’t far behind.

Dean said tearfully, “Cas, our baby is getting married.”

Cas rolled his eyes. “Wait until later to cry, okay?”

Dean sniffled. “Okay. I’ll be a man.” He composed himself. “Okay. I’m good.”

The engaged couple received hugs from everyone else, with especially long ones from Jody and Donna.

————

“Darlin’.”

“Hm?”

Castiel turned around in bed as Dean said, “you’ve been very withdrawn. You’ve hardly kissed me or touched me in weeks. You’re not really here with me.” The former hunter’s eyes watered. “What happened to us? I’ve been wracking my brain trying to figure out if I’ve done something wrong, but I have no idea what it could be.”

Cas thought of the past few weeks, and realized that Dean was right. Castiel had been neglecting his husband without realizing it. He felt an invisible hand puncture his heart with sharp claws, blood spilling and guilt pooling in his stomach.

Was he really this inconsiderate?

Castiel felt his eyes fill with water, blurring his vision. “I’m…” Cas let the tears fall. “I’m sorry. Shit. I…” He tried to explain, “there’s been a lot going on w-with Heaven and everything. I-I just. I’m sorry. There’s no excuse. I’ll just,” he moved to leave the bed, “go.”

Dean snatched his arm, stopping Cas. His expression was intense as he said, “no. You’re staying right here.” Dean softened and added gently, “I don’t want you farther away from me. I want you closer. Now come here, please.”

Castiel paused, then went into Dean’s arms, wiping away his stray tears. He said into Dean’s neck, “I’m sorry.”

“You’re always forgiven. Now talk to me,” Dean murmured, rubbing Cas’s back.

Cas sniffled and pulled himself together. “I need you to be patient with me, okay? A little while longer, and I’m all yours.”

Dean nodded into Cas’s shoulder. “Okay, darlin’. Okay.”

————

“Hercules?”

Sam smirked and turned around to face Gabriel in bed. “Hm?”

“When you said that you want to spend as many years as possible with me,” Gabriel asked, “does that still apply?”

“Yes. Why?”

Gabriel beamed brightly. “No reason.”

————

Two more weeks passed, and Heaven was restored.

A week after that, Castiel and Gabriel prepared themselves for the biggest decision they’ve ever had to make coming to fruition.

————

Balthazar assumed the role of Heaven’s leader in a gallant ceremony attended by every remaining angel.

Castiel and Gabriel got ready for a long and hard fall.

————

Castiel visited the young angel children first.

He didn’t know whether to smile or cry at their carefree laughing and babbling.

They had grown up so fast. It would be hard to leave the babies he had helped care for since they were born.

The dozen children all gathered excitedly as Castiel sat crisscrossed in front of them.

The seraphim explained slowly that they wouldn’t see him until they were grown, knowing that they wouldn’t understand the weight of his words.

Saying it, though, made Cas feel a little better about what he was doing. It still hurt like hell, but he was getting the indefinite closure that he sorely needed.

————

“I’m gonna miss you H,” Aphrodite said tearfully, holding onto Cas for dear life.

Artemis and Apollo joined in on the hug too, Castiel barely able to breathe.

“It was great being your friend,” Artemis said.

“You’re awesome. I’ll miss you,” Apollo said.

They finally let go of Cas, the seraphim holding back his tears. “You were awesome friends too.”

————

After Mary procured tea for Castiel, she asked, “what is it, Cas?”

Cas said, “I’m leaving Heaven so that I can be with Dean.”

Mary set down her cup of tea. “You’re going to become human.”

“Yes. So is Gabe.”

Mary nodded. “I’m sad to see you go. Believe me, I am.” She smiled. “But I’m happy too. You’re doing this for my son, so that you can have a full life together. That’s all a mother could ask for.” She held out her arms. Castiel went into them, both of them hugging tightly. 

Cas muffled, “thank you for being so kind to me all these years.”

“No need to thank me. Everyone deserves a little kindness.” Mary withdrew. “When will I see you again?”

Cas thought of the life he was about to embark on with Dean. He didn’t know how much time they’ll have left together, but he was banking on growing old and gray with his husband — their bodies were only middle-aged. He replied, “a decade or four.”

Mary grinned. “That’s the spirit.”

————

Castiel, Gabriel, and Balthazar had avoided this section of Heaven for ages.

They surveyed the church-like pews and intricately-carved altar, which lead to the edge of the highest cloud in the atmosphere. That cloud had been here since the dawn of time, unmoving and invisible to humans. It provided the highest and hardest fall for angels.

It made their wings burn to ash.

Usually, this was not an activity that an angel embarked on freely. It was used as a punishment, back in the days of old.

Gabriel had sealed access to the cloud off when he became the leader of Heaven. It brought up painful memories. Both Castiel and Gabriel had taken that fall before. For Cas, it was because of the lockdown he initiated on Heaven when he killed Naomi. For Gabriel, it was because of his very public exile that took place ages ago, a sight that he spared from Castiel and Balthazar. 

This time, the effects would be irreversible, as per Castiel and Gabriel’s orders.

As the three angel brothers silently reminisced on the terrible events that took place on this cloud, Jack appeared by their side.

“What is this place?” Jack asked, looking around at the empty pews and strange altar. He walked on the altar, glanced at the fall, and stepped away like he’d been burned. The pale-faced nephilim looked back at the angels with wide eyes. “That fall looks dreadful.”

Gabriel said soothingly, “we’re going to be okay, Jack.”

“Will it hurt?”

Cas sighed. “I’m not gonna lie to you. It will. But you’ll be there with Balthazar to pick us back up, okay?”

Jack inhaled sharply and nodded. 

Castiel bravely went towards the altar, resting his hands on Jack’s shoulders. “In case I don’t get to tell you...be sure to visit Gabe and I as often as you can. And keep Balthazar in check.”

“Hey!”

Cas rolled his eyes at Balthazar. He refocused on Jack. “You’re my son, and I’m proud of you. Understand?”

Jack nodded again, Cas pulling him in for a quick hug.

“I can’t top that,” Gabriel cut in, standing next to Castiel on the altar. Gabriel told Jack, “be good, kid.”

Jack muffled through Gabriel’s hug, “yes, Uncle Gabe.”

Jack gave the approaching Balthazar some space. Balthazar pulled his brothers into a group hug. “The things you two would do for love,” he mused. “I’ll come visit you. I’ll take care of everything. I love you both.”

“Love you too,” Castiel and Gabriel said in unison.

They pulled out of Balthazar’s embrace. Cas and Gabriel looked down at the fall they were about to make and shared a glance.

“Regretting this yet?” Cas asked.

Gabriel shook his head. “I don’t think I will.”

Cas agreed.

After three beats and a final glimpse at Jack and Balthazar, Castiel and Gabriel fell.

————

Every inch of Castiel’s wings burned.

He felt his feathers being extracted as the air violently tore at his very being, his appendages turning from bone to ash. He didn’t know if he was screaming or soundless.

Probably screaming.

He saw Gabriel in a similar situation in the corner of his eye.

The air bit at Castiel’s skin and clothes, the fabric of his trench coat singeing at the edges. It didn’t matter, though. 

He didn’t need the tan trench coat anymore.

Castiel realized he was going to land in the very lake he pushed Gabriel into once. How apt.

————

Castiel and Gabriel landed with loud splashes, as loud as a meteor forming a crater in the ground. They nearly reached the bottom of the lake from the impact, but both recovered as quickly as possible. 

They swam to the surface of the lake, taking heaving breaths.

————

Balthazar and Jack met them on the ground.

Once Cas and Gabriel got out of the lake, Balthazar said, “it’s a good thing I got towels and a change of clothes.”

“You’re wonderful,” Gabriel said with a grin.

Once they dried off and switched clothes, Balthazar said, “you have three hours until all of your grace is depleted.”

Their mission had begun.

“Phase one is complete,” Gabriel said. “On to phase two.”

————

Dean heard a series of knocks on the bedroom door. He sighed loudly. “What?”

“TV,” Sam said.

Dean got a case of deja vu. Nonetheless, he extricated himself out of his blanket burrito and opened the door. He wordlessly followed Sam to the common room.

On the television was a news story about dozens of sick children in hospitals suddenly being healed.

It took Dean a long moment to comprehend it.

Cas...is that you?

Dean knew this had to be divine intervention of some kind. He didn’t know if it was Cas, though. It could be God himself. It could be Jack. It could be Gabriel. It could even be Balthazar. It could be any angel, really.

But who was the most likely to transport to different hospitals across the United States just to heal sick children?

Castiel Winchester. His husband.

Dean suddenly recalled a conversation he’d had with Cas once. Dean had innocently asked Cas what he would do if he weren’t a seraphim. And Cas had answered, “I would heal people.”

Oh, how could Dean possibly forget that? How could he forget that he married an angel that just wanted to do good and help others?

Dean watched the television, no one in the room commenting on his wide eyes and enraptured gaze.

————

Castiel and Gabriel’s angel grace faded away.

“You did a good thing,” Balthazar said. “A really good thing.”

“I only wish we had time to heal more,” Cas said somberly.

“Stop being so perfect,” Gabriel said. “You’re making me look bad in front of the kid.”

“Time for phase three,” Jack announced. “I’ll see you back at the bunker for phase four.”

Balthazar nodded, and Jack zapped away.

————

“Jack!”

The nephilim grinned at the bunker clan gathered in the common room. “Hi!” Jack exclaimed cheerily.

“What’s going on?” Dean asked, motioning to the news on television. The miracle news story had been replaying every half hour.

Jack said, “they’ll be here in an hour.”

Kevin asked, “you gonna elaborate?”

Jack mimed locking his lips and throwing away the key.

Cas’s words echoed in Dean’s mind: “Just a little while longer, and I’m all yours.” 

Dean had so many questions. All his? In what capacity? What was Jack hiding?

Instead of asking any of these questions, Dean simply said, “fine. I’ll play along.”

————

Getting tattoos hurt more than Cas thought it would.

Perhaps it was due to his new tender skin. Or perhaps it was because a needle skimming onto his skin was naturally painful.

He glanced over at Gabriel, who was clenching his teeth hard enough to crack them. Despite the pain they were both in, they grimaced at each other in an almost playful manner.

————

Castiel was elated with how his tattoos turned out.

On the inside of his left wrist was a tiny pair of angel wings. On the inside of his right wrist was Dean’s name in Cas’s own cursive handwriting.

His old life intertwined with his new life. One hand for his life as a seraphim, and one hand — also adorned with his silver wedding ring — dedicated to his life with Dean.

In contrast, Gabriel’s inside left wrist had one angel wing, while his inside right wrist had the other angel wing. Castiel held Gabriel’s wrists together to put the wings in place. “Cute,” Cas commented.

“Thanks. I would have gotten a Sam tattoo, but I thought it was too bold.”

“Sure you would have.”

Gabriel snorted. “Shut up.”

————

Dean sat in the war room with his family, waiting for the bunker entrance door to creak open. 

Sensing that Dean was on edge, he felt two people take his hands. To his left, Claire grasped his hand with an encouraging smile. To his right, Jack held his hand with a knowing grin.

His children.

Dean drew comfort from the young woman and nephilim that had come to mean so much to him over the years.

Dean only had to wait a moment later for the door to open. As Cas descended the stairs, Dean sensed something different about his husband, something that he couldn’t quite place.

Addressing Dean’s confusion, Cas faced the crowd and said to Dean, “I’m going to give you a minute.”

Everyone looked at Dean expectantly. Dean dove into the bond he shared with his husband, already sensing something different about it, and about himself. He closed his eyes to concentrate, taking a few beats to discern the change.

He eyes shot open in shock. The angel grace that was once intertwined with his soul was gone.

And that meant-

Dean let go of Claire and Jack’s hands. He felt his eyes water, but he held his tears back. He launched himself into Cas’s arms, burrowing his face into Cas’s shoulder. Dean whispered, “you did this for me?”

Cas nodded in affirmation.

Dean held Cas tighter, inhaling his new pine tree scent.

Meanwhile, Sam leaned over to Jack and asked discreetly, “what’s happening?”

Jack answered, “Castiel is human.”

The bunker clan gasped in unison.

Dean didn’t pay any attention to it, still enjoying Cas’s embrace. He said to Cas, his voice inaudible to everyone else, “I love you so much.”

Cas said softly, “I love you too. Can you let go of me now? It’s getting hard to breathe.”

Dean released Cas from his hold. Cas then received excited hugs from Charlie, Jo, Jack, and the wayward sisters.

Cas went over to Sam and whispered, “Gabe’s human too.”

Sam’s eyebrows raised to his hairline, Cas smirking in delight.

That’s when Gabriel showed up. He entered the bunker and descended the stairs, saying his greetings. 

When he waved, Charlie gasped. She didn’t waste any time in grasping Gabriel’s arm, examining the angel wing tattoo on his right wrist. “Whoa,” she said. She looked at the other wrist and gasped. “That’s cute!” She put his wrists together so that both tattoos would form the whole picture. A realization crossed her features. “Wait a minute.” Charlie looked at Gabriel. “Angels can’t get tattoos. Cas told me that the ink just disappears.” She blinked. “Oh.” The redhead grinned. “We got two loverboys in this house.”

Gabriel smiled sheepishly. 

This was a shock to quite a few members of the bunker family. They didn’t realize how serious things had gotten between Sam and Gabriel. They had only been dating for three years, but Gabriel’s monumental step solidified the strong feelings the couple had for each other.

Sam walked forward and hugged Gabriel quickly, muttering, “I never expected this from you.”

Gabriel asked quietly, “is it too much?”

“No,” Sam replied, “it’s not.”

————

Watching Castiel and Gabriel cook dinner together was like watching a Cirque du Soleil show.

The bunker members were all oddly engaged in watching the brothers work in the kitchen. They somehow kept up multiple conversations at once while cooking an incredibly complex feast. Five star restaurants would weep at such a display.

Dean and Sam couldn’t tear their eyes away from their respective husband and boyfriend. The two former angels chose not to focus or comment on the stares they received. 

“Boys,” a gruff voice said.

Dean looked at Bobby. “Yes?”

“You made a good choice.”

Dean smiled, then tapped on Sam’s shoulder to break him from his trance. 

Sam asked Bobby, “yeah?”

Bobby said, “you’d best marry him.”

Sam blinked rapidly. “Gabe?” He couldn’t contain his blush and small smile. “Okay.”

————

When Dean got Cas alone in their bedroom, he made out with his husband like they could disappear at any moment. They were lost in each other for quite a while.

Eventually, though, Dean pulled away gently and rested their foreheads together. He breathed, “I can’t believe you did this for me. You’re human.”

“I’m all yours,” Cas murmured, “just like I promised.”

Dean kissed Cas again, pushing him lightly into the mattress. “I would have been okay if you had chosen to remain an angel.”

“I didn’t want to be an angel anymore. I just want to be with you. What I wanted more than anything was to be yours.”

“I’m yours too.” Another kiss, Dean indulging in the sensations, Cas giving into it. “I love you, darlin’.”

Cas kissed Dean in retaliation. “I love you too. That’s why I...never mind.”

Dean exhaled, the fooling-around mood broken. “Tell me, Cas.”

“I-I just...need some time to adjust. So, um, if you were looking for, um…”

“Okay,” Dean said readily. “Makes sense. You just became human and everything.”

Cas laughed awkwardly. “Yeah. I’m fine with kissing, of course. Just, um, not much farther than that right now.”

Dean nodded, then asked softly, “can I hold you?”

“Of course.”

Dean settled beside his husband in bed. Cas went into Dean’s outstretched arms, molding into Dean’s body pliantly.

————

Gabriel couldn’t sleep in Cas’s bedroom.

Being the chivalrous person that he was, he didn’t want to presume to sleep in Sam’s room with him. He took Cas’s room to avoid any awkward encounters with Sam’s family. And sure, they accepted him fully, — despite it taking a very long time — but it still felt weird to be found in Sam’s bedroom with him.

But now, Gabriel couldn’t sleep. He usually only did when Sam was with him, anyway. He preferred a big strong man guarding him with his stupid muscled arms rather than sleeping alone.

Gabriel got out of bed, deciding not to bother Sam in his room. Padding quietly out of the bedroom, he saw Dean and Cas’s door ajar. He saw Dean asleep alone. Castiel was clearly awake somewhere. 

Gabriel checked a wall clock, the time reading 4:49 AM. He took a chance and went to the kitchen.

He was not expecting what he found there.

Castiel, Charlie, Claire, Kaia, Alex, Patience, and Jack were baking an army’s worth of chocolate chip cookies, flour and chocolate chips and sticky dough smudges all over the counter. 

Gabriel blinked the bleariness away from his eyes, stepping in the kitchen and asking, “what have I just walked into?”

“Uncle Gabe!” Jack exclaimed.

“Welcome to the insomniac’s baking club,” Cas said with a flourish.

Gabriel blinked. “Well,” he walked towards them, “I guess I’m a part of this thing now.”

————

When Dean woke up, he heard Cas turning the shower off in their bathroom. He waited a customary moment before poking his head through the door. He schooled his expression upon seeing Cas bare except for a towel around his waist.

“Hi,” Dean said bashfully.

Cas glanced at Dean through the mirror. “Good morning.”

Dean hesitantly walked into the bathroom, pecking Cas’s cheek. “Good morning. Mind if I share the mirror?”

Cas shook his head. Dean stood next to Cas, brushing their sides together purposefully, getting out his shaving cream and razor.

As Cas ran a comb through his damp hair, Dean caught a glimpse of something. His eyebrows furrowed, and he lightly grasped Cas’s arm. Dean turned over his arm, his eyes widening at Cas’s wrist.

Cas had told Dean once that he would get tattoos if given the chance. He examined the tiny pair of angel wings on the inside of Cas’s wrist, running his thumb over the ink. Dean met Cas’s neutral gaze. “I like it.”

That only seemed to make Cas more nervous.

Dean noticed that Cas was hiding his opposite wrist from him. He batted his eyelashes. “Darlin’.”

Cas reluctantly exposed his wrist to Dean. The former hunter’s breath hitched upon seeing his name tattooed on his husband’s skin. Dean traced each cursive letter of his name, tamping down on the desire setting his veins alight. He finally looked back at his husband, who was trying his best to gain superpowers and turn invisible.

Dean rested his forehead against Cas’s, giving him a little Eskimo kiss. “I love it.”

Cas remarked, “of course you would.”

Dean chuckled, unable to come up with a retort.

————

“Sleep okay?” Sam inquired.

Gabriel shrugged, Sam noting that Gabriel was wearing a punny tee — a graphic of a salt shaker holding a sword with the caption “ASALT with a deadly weapon” underneath a cracked pepper shaker — that he bought on a recent shopping spree. 

Sam was not amused.

He sighed, getting back on topic. “I figured it would take a while for you to adjust.”

“I found the insomniac’s baking club.”

Sam blinked. “The what now?”

Gabriel rolled his eyes. “Do you even live here? How could you not know about the baking club Cassie has when select members of the family can’t sleep?”

Sam’s eyebrows furrowed. “This is the first I’ve heard of this.”

“I haven’t even been here a day and I discovered it. Step up your game, sweetheart.”

Sam put his hands on his hips, pretending to be offended. It only made Gabriel laugh, and Sam hadn’t heard the beautiful sound in so long that he couldn’t even feign anger.

————

Everyone went wild over Cas’s tattoos once Charlie noticed them.

He was made fun of for a little while, but Cas was far from ashamed for his Dean tattoo.

————

It took a few days for Castiel and Gabriel to adjust to being human.

Thankfully, they had a whole host of people ready to help them.

————

One night at dinner, Charlie plopped down in her chair and announced, “it’s May.” She then proceeded to stare at Dean and Cas for an uncomfortable amount of time.

Dean and Cas shared a look. Their anniversary was coming up. They had hardly celebrated the last two, what with the war and all.

And wow. That made this year-

“We’re all doing something for your anniversary,” Charlie declared. “If I’m not mistaken, this is a big one.”

Ten years. 

Dean and Cas shared an amazed look. Neither expected to make it this far.

“Yes,” Cas confirmed coolly. “What do you suggest?”

Dean winced. “You shouldn’t have asked.”

Charlie grinned, ignoring him. “Okay. So, since you’re celebrating,” she emphasized, “a decade of marriage,” she paused for a long round of applause, the couple hiding their embarrassment, “I suggest that we renew your vows.”

Dean and Cas looked at each other, then back to Charlie in shock.

Charlie winked. “It’s a good idea. I know. And we can do it right here in the bunker.”

Sam chimed in, “I can do it.”

Everyone looked at Sam.

“I’m ordained.”

“Of course you are, you annoying yet endearing overachiever,” Dean said.

Cas snorted. “Hear that, Sam? Annoying yet endearing overachiever.”

Sam chuckled. “Thank you for improving my brother’s vocabulary.”

“You’re welcome. It was my pleasure,” Cas replied.

Dean huffed. “That was unnecessary. But anyway. I’ll renew my vows with the sassy man to my right if he will.”

Cas countered, “I will, if the man to my left would stop taking that tone with me.”

Charlie and the wayward sisters laughed maniacally.

Dean and Cas broke into smiles. They glanced at each other, feeling more like themselves than they had in a long time. It was a relief to know that war hadn’t extinguished their humor and natural chemistry.

“You’re so married,” Jo said. “This is going to be the ceremony of the century.”

Claire narrowed her eyes at Jo.

Jo amended, “until Claire and Kaia’s wedding, of course.”

Kaia said matter-of-factly, “that’s right.”

————

Dean halted in front of the bedroom door when he heard Cas praying.

Cas had taken to praying to Chuck on most nights, asking endless questions and voicing how grateful he was to have a future with Dean. 

Dean listened until Cas said his “amen,” then entered the bedroom.

Cas inclined his head as a hello and averted his eyes while Dean put on pajamas. Dean felt warmth bloom in his chest at such a thoughtful yet unnecessary gesture.

Dean’s mind whirred as he thought of Cas’s prayers. He was starting to see how it could be a comfort to his husband, choosing to believe that a higher power was hanging on his every word. Dean used to only pray to Cas because he knew — without a doubt — that the former angel was listening to him.

Maybe he should try Cas’s tactic. Maybe it would help alleviate the strange and unwanted emotions that had put distance between Dean and Cas as of late.

Dean knelt down in the position Cas had vacated, ignoring his husband’s inquisitive eyes as he sat crisscrossed on the mattress.

Dean placed his palms together, closed his eyes, and took a breath. “Hi Chuck. God. Whichever. Um, I wanted to thank you. Thank you for giving me a family. Thank you for the opportunity to make the world more peaceful. Thank you for saving me at the barn. I know that was you. Thank you for saving my husband.” Dean found himself smiling. “Actually, while we’re at it, thank you for my husband. Thank you for Cas. I needed him in my life, even though it took me a while to realize that. Cas is everything to me, and I can’t even remember what my life was like before him. So thank you for bringing Cas into my life, and thank you for letting me love him.” Dean felt tears prickling at his eyes, and chose a more humorous route. “If I don’t have you crying right now, Chuck, I’m not sure what would. And you’re welcome for the free writing material you just got for your book or fanfiction or whatever it is you’re working on. Okay, Chuck. Amen.”

Hesitantly, Dean opened his eyes. He looked up at his husband, who was trying not to cry. Dean stood up and sat across from Cas on their bed. 

Cas took a few breaths to calm himself, willing his tears away. “That meant a lot to me.”

“Yeah?”

“Hold me.”

It wasn’t a request. It was an order.

So Dean did.

————

It took a long time for Gabriel to calm his heartbeat and catch his breath.

God, Sam was just so-

Sam threw an arm across Gabriel’s waist, hardly able to move just yet.

-sexy.

Sam pulled him closer, until their bodies were flush against one another. Sam’s blue eyes pierced right through him, Gabriel unable to look away.

For some odd reason, Gabriel placed his palms on Sam’s chest, wanting to feel every inch of him. He had already done plenty of that, but Sam was frustratingly hot. 

Gabriel finally found his words. “I have a confession to make.”

Sam raised an eyebrow. “Is it something bad?”

Gabriel shook his head. “It’s just, um, when I became human, my body became...pure, for lack of a better word.”

Sam seemed to catch on. “You mean that, until just now, you were-”

“A virgin again,” Gabriel said, hiding his face in Sam’s collarbone. 

A pause, then, “you could have told me before.”

“Sorry,” Gabriel met Sam’s gaze, “but, um, congratulations. You just popped the cherry of a former celestial being.”

Sam laughed, the unusual reaction causing Gabriel to smile. “I still wished you had told me.”

“I didn’t want you to know. It might have...I don’t know...made things weird.” Gabriel kissed Sam’s neck. “You were perfect. It was exactly how I wanted to lose my virginity. To a big strong man that knows how I like it.”

Sam rolled his eyes.

Gabriel added, “and a big strong man that I love, of course.”

“There you go.” Sam tilted Gabriel’s head up and kissed him languidly. 

————

Castiel was shaving his stubble when he felt two arms wrap around him and a familiar torso press against his shoulderblades. He felt a pair of lips kiss his neck. Then, he felt a chin rest against his shoulder, studying Cas through the mirror.

Cas glanced at his husband, unamused. “Are you trying to butter me up before the ceremony tomorrow?”

“Mhm.”

Castiel huffed. “There’s something you should know.”

Dean went from flirtatious to concerned. “What, darlin’?”

“The reason I’ve been avoiding intimacy is because,” Cas sighed, “when I became human again, I...well, it’s like my body was restored too.”

Dean’s eyes widened. “You’re a virgin again.”

Cas stared at the floor. “Yeah.”

Instead of Dean laughing or making a smart comment, he turned Cas around so that they would face each other. Dean promised, “I’ll take care of you, alright? I’ll do right by you, and be the most attentive husband you’ve ever seen. Because that’s what you deserve, Cas. Only the best.”

Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck, melting right into him. “You’re such a sap.” He leaned forward and kissed Dean softly. “I love you for that.”

“I love you too, darlin’.”

————

“I’m gonna cry.”

Castiel rolled his eyes at Charlie. “Don’t.”

Charlie, Jo, Claire, Alex, Patience, and Kaia had insisted on helping Cas get ready for the ceremony. Castiel was in his and Dean’s bedroom looking at himself in a full-length mirror. He wasn’t so sure about his suit. The suit jacket and pants were a charcoal gray, his tie navy blue and his hair styled back.

Cas sighed. “I don’t understand why we have to dress up.”

“Because it’s fun,” Patience said.

“This is closest we’ll ever get to a Destiel wedding,” Charlie explained.

Cas’s eyebrows furrowed. “Destiel?”

“Your couple name,” Jo said.

“The Carver Edlund online forums came up with it,” Alex told him.

“Even the Supernatural book fans sensed the sexual tension between you and Dean,” Claire said absentmindedly, helping Kaia put the finishing touches on her lavender-painted nails. 

“Well, that’s,” Castiel searched for the right word, “alarming.”

“Anyway,” Kaia blew on her drying nails, “you look great, Cas. Eleven out of ten.”

“Definitely,” Charlie agreed. “I can’t wait to see Dean’s reaction.”

“I would think he’d be used to this by now,” Cas said.

“No,” Jo said, “we’ve seen the way that boy looks at you when you’re not looking.”

“Ten years, and he looks like he just married you yesterday,” Alex added.

“You both make me sick,” Kaia said bluntly, purposefully pausing before continuing, “in a good way.”

Claire blinked at her fiancé in surprise. “Should I be worried about us?”

Kaia rolled her eyes. “No. Calm down.” 

Patience said to Castiel, “you need to calm down too. I can sense your nerves.”

“Sorry,” Cas muttered, “I didn’t mean to project that.”

“You’re already married,” Jo said. “Chill. We’re all doing this to amuse Charlie.”

“Yup,” Charlie said, unable to deny it. “Now let’s do this.”

————

“All good?”

Dean nodded at Sam. “Yeah. What do you think?”

Sam stepped into his bedroom, surveying Dean’s chosen outfit. The suit jacket and pants were navy blue, his tie black and his hair a tad messy. Sam replied, “you look good. Are you nervous at all?”

Dean actually laughed. “You’re hilarious, Sammy. I’m already married.” He suddenly nudged Sam’s shoulder. “This is gonna be you by the time the year is out.”

Sam snorted. “If you say so.”

Dean swatted his older brother’s arm. “I have a sixth sense for these things.”

“Did you become a psychic like Patience in the seconds it took you to say that sentence?”

Dean narrowed his eyes. “Don’t make me mess up your princess hair.”

Sam narrowed his eyes too. “You wouldn’t dare.”

“Admit that you’ll be a complete disaster on your wedding day and that you’re gonna marry Gabriel soon.”

Sam huffed. “Fine. I concede. Now let’s get this vow renewal underway.”

“After you, Mr. Priest.”

————

Dean didn’t feel nervous until he saw everyone he cared about looking at him, waiting for Cas to join him. He masked it as best as he could, Sam giving him a discreet look of encouragement.

Dean envied his family for getting to wear normal clothes. He suddenly felt strange in his suit, but having Sam in one helped. 

He hardly had to wait a moment before he saw a trail of women grinning and taking their seats. Dean and Cas’s fan club exchanged delighted whispers with Gabriel, Balthazar, — who wouldn’t miss this ceremony for anything — Jack, Jody, Donna, Bobby, Kevin, and Ellen. 

Dean swallowed thickly. They must be whispering about Cas’s outfit. Dean was going to embarrass himself with his gawking, that was for sure.

Another moment, and a shadow encompassed the open doorway, the figure walking closer. Dean would recognize Cas’s footsteps anywhere.

Their audience fell silent as Cas’s shape framed the doorway.

Dean felt the air leave his lungs, felt his heart pounding out of his chest, felt a case of tunnel vision envelop him. 

His husband was beautiful beyond words.

Cas strode forward, looking completely done with this whole ceremony, making Dean smile wider. 

Oh, his lovely and sassy husband.

Cas seemed to float as he reached Dean, the ceiling lights knowing just where to cast their light to make the former angel look...well, angelic. Dean took in Cas’s gray suit and blue tie that complimented Cas’s ever-shifting eyes — one of Dean’s personal favorite qualities to admire on his husband. 

Cas could have worn a tee and jeans to this ceremony, and Dean was certain that it wouldn’t change his natural beauty.

Cas stood across from Dean, and whispered, “Ellen made chocolate cake.”

Dean whispered back, “good sleuthing. Let’s do this ASAP.”

Cas nodded in assent, the couple looking at Sam so he could start. Sam began his spiel, Dean and Cas drowning out most of it. They did one of their infamous staring contests, Dean cracking a side smile at the unwavering intensity in Cas’s gaze. 

When it was time for vows, Cas went first. “I’m going to keep this succinct, because I know that you’re thinking about chocolate cake.” Dean blushed in affirmation, a few giggles escaping the crowd. “You’ve helped me more than you know over the years. You gave me the courage to leave a broken system and rebel against the people that wouldn’t let me be who I was. It’s true, I was always a troublemaker, but I never would have left it all behind if it weren’t for you. You gave me a home and a life I never thought I’d have, and I love you for that. I vow to spend the rest of my life loving you.”

Dean locked away his emotions, Cas doing the same. They wouldn’t give their family the tearful vows they were hoping for. Their heart eyes were enough.

Dean said his vows. “You had my attention when we first met in that barn. And after a few years, it became clear to me that friendship wasn’t going to cut it. It took me far too long to realize that I was in love with you, but I got there. You were wonderfully patient with me. You’ve taught me so much about myself along the way too. Even through the highs and lows, we made it past every obstacle intact. There are no more obstacles left. I’m glad we finally get to be together without having to worry. I vow to grow old with you and love you despite your gray hair and wrinkles.” Dean glanced at Sam. “Okay. I’m done.”

Their audience laughed a little, the women sniffling and passing around tissues. Sam took his cue and finished his talking points.

He asked for Dean and Cas to kiss, and they obliged, keeping it PG — to a few family members’ chagrin. Nonetheless, everyone clapped and cheered.

Dean held out an arm, which Cas took. “Chocolate cake?”

Cas smiled. “Chocolate cake.”

————

As Dean clicked their bedroom door shut, Castiel felt an unwanted blush rise on his face.

Blushing virgin, indeed.

It was ridiculous, Castiel knew. However, his heated cheeks didn’t seem to get the message. 

Dean’s gaze was soft as he stood a breath away from Cas. “I’m going to be so good to you, darlin’. It’s going to be fine.”

Cas stared at Dean’s lips, focusing on the freckle he placed there long ago. He said softly, “be gentle.”

Dean met Cas’s eyes and nodded in understanding.

————

Sam couldn’t believe what he was seeing.

Gabriel, at two in the morning, gorging on leftover chocolate cake.

Sam leaned against the doorframe and laughed freely, Gabriel nearly dropping his fork in surprise. Instead of being embarrassed, Gabriel crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes. “What’s so funny, doll?”

Sam sobered up and walked towards Gabriel. “Nothing, babe. I just wasn’t expecting such a sight.” He kissed Gabriel on the cheek.

“I eat healthy food and go on morning runs with you. If that isn’t love, I don’t know what is. I deserve this chocolate cake, Sam.”

Sam chuckled, resting his chin on Gabriel’s bedhead. “Of course you do. Couldn’t sleep?”

“I tried, but I had a nightmare. The cake is helping.”

Sam sighed sympathetically. “I’m sorry. Nightmares usually get worse before they get less frequent.”

“You help,” Gabriel muttered.

Sam felt warmth dominate his insides. “When you sleep next to me?”

“Yeah,” Gabriel admitted quietly, as if the soft tone of his voice made the answer less impactful.

Sam exhaled through his nose, pressing a kiss into Gabriel’s hair and withdrawing from their embrace. “Come on.”

Gabriel blinked and looked up at Sam. “I’m not done with my cake.”

Sam snatched the fork out of Gabriel’s hand — much to his protest — and finished the slice of cake for him. As he took the last bite, he grasped Gabriel’s hand. “Let’s go.”

Gabriel let himself be lead away, saying sadly, “I wanted the rest of that.”

Sam halted and tugged Gabriel into a long kiss. Gabriel melted into him, tasting the chocolate on his tongue and moaning in delight. After a moment, Sam pulled away and murmured, “there you go.”

Gabriel hummed, practically draping himself over Sam. “You are perfection. Sure you wanna just sleep?”

Sam smiled amusedly at how docile Gabriel became from a mere kiss. “You need sleep, honey.”

Gabriel sighed into Sam’s chest, his eyes already half-lidded from tiredness. He glanced up at Sam through his eyelashes. “Okay. Hold me in your big strong arms and we’ll call it even.”

So Sam lead Gabriel to his bedroom and did as Gabriel asked.

————

Just when Castiel thought he couldn’t be more in love, he was proven wrong once again.

Dean was the epitome of a perfect husband tonight. Cas couldn’t believe he was nervous and jittery about making love to the man he’d loved without shame for over a decade.

Dean took him slowly and almost lazily, his eyes attentive, his touches deliberate, all designed to elicit the utmost pleasure for Castiel. It was incredible, especially due to Cas’s newfound sensitive spots. Even after they were spent, — Dean wrapped around him, pressing languid kisses into his neck — Castiel couldn’t stop replaying what they just did in his head.

Cas felt lost and found simultaneously.

Dean finally paused in his kissing and asked with a scratchy voice, “how was I, darlin’?”

Castiel sighed like a teenager. “Perfect.” 

————

“So,” Charlie plopped next to Castiel on the couch, “how was the sex?”

Cas wore a perfect poker face. “Good.”

Charlie waggled her eyebrows. “Just good?”

Cas opened his mouth, as if to elaborate, then left the room.

“Cas! No!”

**Author's Note:**

> The Future Trilogy Part 2 will be out in a few days! Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
